Love Just Is
by GaladrielEvenstar
Summary: After Harry defeats Voldemort, an American school comes to Hogwarts, Harry meets a girl. But will her life in America tear them apart?
1. Prologue

Chapter One: Prolouge

This is a prolouge of my story, but it is pretty much just background information.

An American school, Lindsor Academy, comes to Hogwarts for 5 months. Three students from the school are changing Harry, Hermione, and Ron's life.

Ashleigh Brenson: The beautiful girl of the school, very popular and smart, but is still very quiet and reserved.

Danny Thompson: Ashleigh's friend, who spends most of his time trying to get a date with her.

John Brenson: Ashleigh's twin, brother, very quiet and reserved like her.

Just so you know, Harry defeated Voldemort last year, but there are still a lot of Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione are dating, and have been for three months. Harry and Ginny broke up and are totally over each other.

This is my first story, so I don't know how it is going to turn out!


	2. Turning the Page

A/N: OKAY! The revised chapter one! Yea! (Harry is sort of OOC in this chapter.)

Chapter One: Turning the Page

Harry was sitting in the library, thinking of the past weeks events.

Lindsor Academy had come to Hogwarts. Everything from America was so new to him.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here?"

Harry looked up into the most beautiful deep, brown eyes he had ever seen.

"Sure."

The girl sat down. She had long blonde hair and a slender body.

"I'm Ashleigh Brenson. You're Harry Potter, right?"

"Who? Oh, yeah, that's me." An awkward silence fell between the two, so Harry got back to his work. He couldn't help but sneaking a peak or two at the beautiful girl sitting across from him.

Suddenly, Harry felt the certain urge to do something totally outrageous to get her attention. He remembered a spell Hermione taught him.

"_Otana Forshalem_," Harry muttered under his breath.

Over on the other side of the table, Ashleigh's book turned a few pages.

She looked up and smiled at Harry, who was doing his best to look innocent.

"Two can play that game, Mr. Potter," Ashleigh said.

Without warning, Harry's book flew up in the air, slammed closed, and fell back to the table with a loud thud.

"WHO WAS THAT?" came the angry voice of the librarian.

Harry quickly grabbed Ashleigh's hand and dragged her out of the library. They both collapsed with laughter in the safety of the Great Hall.

"That was priceless!"

"Yes, it was. Look, I'm really sorry, but I have to go meet a friend," Ashleigh said.

"That's fine. Just one question: What house are you staying in?"

"Gryffindor."

"Hey, that's my house! So I guess I'll be seeing you around?"

"Yes, you most definitely will." With that, she turned and walked out of the Great Hall.


	3. My Life Isn't What You Think

I'm BAAAAACK! Also, I forgot to write a disclaimer for the first two chapters, so I'm doing three this chapter!

Disclaimer #1: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Disclaimer #2: Yes, I own Harry Potter, and you _apparently_ didn't take your pills!

Disclaimer #3: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Phew. Wipes away sweat. Now, on with the story!

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Chapter 2: My Life Isn't What You Think

"ASHLEIGH!"

"What do you want know, Danny?"

"Please come sing! You know you want to!" Ashleigh came down from the girls dormitory, smiling.

"You really want me to sing?" she asked, cautiously.

"YES!" came the reply of many Gryffindors.

"Alrighty then!" She went over to the stereo and put in a CD. She waved her wand and a microphone appeared.

"This is called "Love Just Is."

When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise  
And you see the best as you close your eyes  
When you reach the top as you bottom out  
But you understand what it's all about

Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try making sense of you

Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is

When you ask to stay and then disappear  
It seems you're gone but you're really here  
When every move seems out of place  
But every kiss is filled with grace

Some things never get defined  
In your heart or in your mind  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try making sense of you

Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is

Don't ever ask me for reasons  
I can't get to you  
Don't ever ask me for reasons  
Why I live for you... I just do

I just do

_Nothing's ever what it seems  
In your life or in your dreams  
It don't make sense, what can you do  
So I won't try making sense of you_

Love just is... whatever it may be  
Love just is... you and me  
Nothing less and nothing more  
I don't know what I love you for... love just is

The song ended, and the whole common room exploded into applause. Ashleigh beamed as she magicked away the microphone.

"Who wants to play magical truth or dare?" called Lavender, from across the room.

"How do you play?" a third year called back.

"Well, we put a simple spell on everyone so that they have to do the dare or answer the question truthfully," Parvati answered.

"All who want to play come over here!" A group of assorted kids from all years gathered around Parvati and Lavender.

"Okay, we're going to perform the spell on three: one, two, three- _Truthaus Darius! _ Good! Now, I'll go first," said Lavender, as she laid an empty bottle of butterbeer in the middle the circle. She spun it around and it landed on Danny.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I guess."

"All right…. Do you actually like Ashleigh or do you just think she's hot?"

"Oh, come on, I don't know that. I just thought she was hot at first, but then I really started to like her. She's really sweet, even though she can be very nasty," Danny said, blushing to the color of the trademark Weasley hair.

"Thanks, Danny," cooed Ashleigh, making Danny blush even more. He grabbed the bottle and spun it around. It landed on Harry.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um….dare."

"Well, I can't believe that I'm daring you to do this, but I dare you to kiss Ashleigh!"

Harry could feel his cheeks turning red, and as he looked over at Ashleigh, he could see her blushing too. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but not in front of half of Gryffindor Tower!

"Come on, you two, you're going to have to do it anyways."

Harry moved towards Ashleigh and leaned in towards her.

"I'm sorry they pulled you into this," he whispered to her.

"It's alright," she answered.

Harry leaned in closer……..and closer…………and closer, until their lips finally met. It was amazing, at least to Harry, like there were fireworks going off.

Harry pulled away, not wanting to make Ashleigh uncomfortable. She smiled at him.

"That could be a good sign," he thought. He picked up the bottle and spun it. It landed on some random kid.

One hour later:

"HA! That was funny. Okay, there's only one person who hasn't gone, so I'm choosing them, whether or not they like, it. Ashleigh, truth or dare?" asked Ginny.

"Truth."

"Why do you hate Danny?"

"I don't hate Danny, I just don't trust him. I really don't trust many people."

"Why?"

"I had bad childhood, but I do not want to talk about it."

"Come on!"

"NO!"

"What makes it so bad that you can't talk about it? Or is it just same lame excuse so you can have more attention?"

"MY FATHER SEXUALLY ABUSED ME," Ashleigh screamed, shaking with fury.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea-," Ashleigh cut off Ginny.

"Yea, you had no idea. You still have no idea. My father is a Death Eater! He used me to try and get John to join them. But it didn't work. We both survived, and now we're here. It's just hard to trust anyone," Ashleigh finally finished, panting for breath.

"Wow, Ashleigh, John, I'm so sorry," Hermione said. Ashleigh started bawling.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that much." With that, she turned around and ran up the stirs, disappearing into the girl's dormitory.

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

Yes! Three pages! I know, that's not a lot for most people, but it is for me!

All right, next chapter: Harry comforts Ashleigh, and maybe something about Ron and Hermione. I don't know…

OK, review, review, review!


	4. The Beginning: Part One

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have 100 pairs of shoes right now, not 25, okay?

Yay! Chapter 3! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated, but I've been, like, super- busy, or just to tired to type this up. Alas, I will keep you waiting no longer.

Chapter 3: The Beginning: Part One

Danny started to run up the stairs, but john held him back.

"Let Harry go."

"WHAT?"

"You know what I said."

"How? I've known her for 6 ½ years, and you've known her your whole life. He knows her for two weeks, and he goes to rescue her?"

"Yes."

"But-"

"Just shut up. Harry's already up the stairs."

"Huh?"

AUDHDFBBITYRPIQNERJGBNBOPWTOPYIINHVJOKANVIHUGJDNQTRYRNB

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"Go away. I don't care who you are."

"Ashleigh, don't turn away from this."

"Harry?"

"Yea, it's me, now please let me in. I'm not leaving."

The door slowly opened, and Ashleigh's tear- stained face come around. Harry walked in and looked at her.

"It's alright to cry, you know."

Ashleigh broke down, and harry gathered her into his arms. He picked up her tiny frame and carried her over to the bed.

"Shh, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I just told most of Gryffindor Tower that my father sexually abused me."

"They won't bother you."

"Yes, they will."

"I won't let them, Ashleigh," Harry said, looking into her eyes, desperately wanting to kiss her again.

"Thanks. Not to be rude, but why are you doing all of this?"

"You're………….. not like other girls."

"Hmm, is that a good or a bad thing?"

"In your case, it's a good thing."

"In my case?"

"Well, Lavender Brown, she's not like other girls, but she's scary also."

"Oh, that's nice!"

"Sorry, but it's true."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

"Sure………… So, if you're always right, tell me what I'm thinking right now."

"Okay. Hmm, let me see……….. You are thinking that you want to go see your brother and Danny."

"Wrong! MUAHAHAHA!"

"Calm down. So what were you thinking?"

"I was actually wishing that you would stay up here with me until I was ready to face John. Will you?"

"I would have it no other way," Harry said, secretly rejoicing.

"Thank you." For some unknown reason, Ashleigh had tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do!"

"I do not. I'm a girl."

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"It's just that I've never met a guy that respected my wishes like you. I've especially never liked that guy."

KHDSIGHERHYGUTHYIODFAIJFMTGJTNBJKTYMITYFRKEYJNTRNOIGJNGHJ

Yes, a cliffhanger. Part 2 will be up sooner than this chapter, hopefully. Maybe. Well, I will try my very, very best.

GaladrielEvenstar


End file.
